Support arms such as monitor supports or copy holders often include one or more arms that extend from a support post. The arm is configured to hold an object, such as a monitor. The support post is typically clamped to a support surface, such as a desk, table or partition wall. Examples of support arms and similar support apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,652,876, 7,392,969, 7,389,965, 7,369,401, 7,252,277, 7,246,780, 7,182,301, 7,048,242, 7,014,157, 6,905,101, 6,863,252, 6,739,096, 6,702,604, 6,679,096, 6,554,238, 6,554,235, 6,505,988, 6,499,704, 6,343,006, 5,992,809, 5,772,174, 5,687,939, 5,553,820, D518,063, and D537,323, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010/0044541, 2005/0284997, 2005/0133678, 2005/0284991, 2006/0266909, and 2008/0237439, World Intellectual Property Publication Nos. WO 2009/151760, WO 2008/091998, WO 2008/113860, WO 2008/012368, WO 2008/022873, WO 2007/137905 and WO 2007/118862 and United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB 2,440,606.
When using a support arm, a user typically rotates the support arm about a support post to position the support arm at a desired location for viewing or using a computer screen or other object held by the support arm. Adjusting the vertical position of a support arm can be difficult. For instance, support arms are typically configured such that vertical adjustment of the support arm is time consuming or unable to provide fine adjustment.
For example, World Intellectual Property Publication No., WO 2008/022873 discloses a support arm that includes a support post with circumferential recesses at certain spacing intervals and a collar configured to attachment to the post at any of these recesses. A support configured for holding an object such as a monitor may be attached to the collar and supported on the post by the collar. A user may not easily reposition the collar vertically from one circumferential recess to a second circumferential recess along the collar. Due to the weight of the objects supported by the collar, a user may have to remove the support and monitor or other object attached to the collar prior to vertically moving the collar and support arm to a new location at a different recess. Removal of such objects may not be easily done since the objects can include televisions, computer monitors or other equipment that is wired or interconnected to other devices. Indeed, the adjustment of the collar and support aim to a different recess can require a specialist to provide such adjustment to ensure the object being held by the support arm is not damaged during the adjustment of the collar to a new recess.
Various support arms require springs, such as gas springs or coiled springs, to help support an object at a particular location and permit positioning adjustment of the support arm. For instance, World Intellectual Property Publication No. WO 2007/118862 discloses a support arm that requires a gas spring and a cable to support an object held by the arm in a particular position. The support arm also has a sleeve that may be slid over a cylindrical support post for attachment to the support post. The use of cables often detracts from the aesthetic effect of the support arm. The use of exposed springs or gas springs can also detract from the aesthetic effect of a support arm. Moreover, the use of springs and cables to support an object often increase the cost of fabricating such support apparatuses.
A support apparatus is needed that can permit a user to easily adjust the vertical position of multiple objects held by the support apparatus. Preferably, the support apparatus has a wide range of design options that are not limited by a requirement for springs or cables to help support an object.